What Could Have Been, What Should Have Been
by BlackaddictReader
Summary: the tears of what I’m about to do blinding me, with the backs of my hands I rubbed at the tears furiously till I was able see and stifled a sob, when I saw his smiling face, his captivating green eyes looking at me from my phone. it might be crappy
1. I Love You

**HELLO!!! okay this is gonna be sorta like a two-shot thing you know..**

**WARNING:IT HAS CHARACTER DEATH!!!**

**OH AND I STILL DONT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY VERZION VERSA CELL PHONE!**

**p.s. if there are any mistkaes, can u tell me?**

* * *

**What Could Have Been, What Should Have Been, What Never Happened**

I was there for him always,

I was there for him

When he broke his leg in three different places in 8th grade

When he was getting ready for his first date in 9th

When he called me at 3 am asking…no begging if I could come over, that he needed me.

So I was even there when he experience his first heart brake.

With his head on my lap on his black leather sofa running my hand though his hair shushing him to sleep. Ignoring my own heartache, because that's what matter, he was all that matter…not me.

But now at the age of 18 standing at the cliffs edge, staring down at the waves crash onto the rocks, I know that he will never love me, and that he never should, he deserves better far better then plain-Jane me.

I have tried and tired to get over him, to only love him as a best friend but my feelings were to big, but apparently not big enough for…him…to notice them at all.

It is partially my fault for not having the guts to confess my love for him, but it's too late he's engaged with his 'true love' now.

I took a deep breath and held it. Letting it out slowly and pulled out my phone, the tears of what I'm about to do blinding me, with the backs of my hands I rubbed at the tears furiously till I was able see and stifled a sob, when I saw his smiling face, his captivating green eyes, looking at me from my phone.

I took another deep breath and dialed his number letting it out on the second ring

"Bella!" he answered "I was just about to call you, listen-"

"I love you" I interrupted not being able to take hearing his beautiful voice talk to me in such a happy, loving tone when I know that will never fully be mine.

"I have always loved you and much more than as a best friend, I'm so sorry, but I just needed you to know before" I stopped. Not being able to finish because of my chest wrenching tears closing off my throat

"Bella…what. Where-Bella what do you mean 'before'." His voice, filled with fear, asked after a moment.

"I love you…but I just can't take it anymore…Good-bye." I said pulling the phone away from my ear with a trembling hand

"WAIT BELLA WHERE ARE YOU!? LET ME COME AND GET YOU. BELLA PLEASE DON'T" his voice rang out with desperation.

"I love you" I whispered into the phone and hung up

I took one last look at him and left a note on my phone placing it on the dirt floor

I let the tears come freely now, to rush down my face as I took one last deep breath while imagining him, and… jumped off the cliff and into my escape…

* * *

**okay hi..again...so what do u think is it crappy **

**cuz if it is then sorry but i had this story thing..yea...i'll call it that....story thing stuck in my head.**

**oh and i will try and update _I'm Mute_ later this week or next week i****'m still getting use to this whole people _WANTING_ to read my stories**

**hehehe okay well.....bye...**

**btw im so socially akward it's like being mental**

**which many of my friends say i am..hmmmmm i'm starting to understand**

REVEIW THEY MAKE ME FEEL LOVED!!!!

CUZ I DON'T GET THAT AT HOME!!!!!! just kidding about that...sorta


	2. Please Read

******I've come to terms, that I'm not going to finish a majority of my stories, so because of this I shall be posting a chapter what is titled summary/overview where I tell you what i had planned for the story. **

**Stay tuned for the Summary/Overview for this story. I'm sorry for those who genuinely enjoyed my**** stories. I just can't write what i'm not passionate about.**

**In my years of reading fanfic, I've seen people put their stories up for..adoption? **

**If any of you are interested in adopting one of my stories, please don't be shy. just send me a direct message or even mention your desire in a review. (please be logged in though, so I can contact you later) I'm sure we can work out an arrangement. **

**The stories that I plan to finish are I'm Mute, Let Me Help, and Can You Be There? **


End file.
